There Goes My Everything
by Obsessivegeekybuffalosnowcones
Summary: Songfic. Edward left Bella. She copes by wandering numbly. Set to There Goes My Everything by Jack Greene. Don't own the song. Don't own the book.


Author's note: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Another songfic. Whatever. And this time, it's a song from the 60s or the 70s; I can't remember which. Yuck. Well you're the one who looked at this, remember? So the dumbness of this even entering your brain is your fault, not mine. (Wow, I'm being sarcastic today.) So, I was kinda sad, and I was scrolling through my iTunes library looking for a song that fit my mood. Now I have There Goes My Everything by Jack Greene on repeat. And an ant just crawled into my glass of water. Nice. Anyways, this is the scene where Edward leaves Bella. **Disclaiming time! I don't own Twilight. No matter how many times I wish at 11:11, or wish when I blow the seeds off dandelions, or wish upon a star, it still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. In case you didn't catch it, I don't own There Goes My Everything either. That one is Jack Greene.** Whew! On to something you might possibly care about. (Not likely, but I can dream.)

**There Goes My Everything**

**Bella's POV**

_**There goes my only possession**_

_**There goes my everything**_

The forest stretched out before me, somewhat distorted along with my brain. I was in a fog, my insides turned to orange jello. Yes, they're orange. I just know. Don't question the color of my squashed brain. My eyes traveled from the tree he had stood next to, to the direction he must have run in. The memory played flawlessly in my head.

_He walked me a short distance into the trees. I thought he was going to ask me to run away with him and his family. I would have accepted in a heartbeat. Nothing would make me happier than to spend eternity with my Edward. He stopped beside a tree and me beside another._

_**I hear footsteps slowly walking**_

_**As they gently walk across the lonely floor**_

_His real words killed me. "I don't love you," "I don't want you," "I'm leaving," "We're leaving." They sounded so wrong in his velvety tones. They were words he had promised me never to say. He had promised to never leave me. But there it was, pure and concise. "It'll be like I never existed."_

_**And a voice is softly saying**_

"_**Darling, this will be goodbye and forever more."**_

That is what put this hole in my chest. This hole that was threatening to cover the greenery beneath my feet with what should stay locked up beneath my skin. I was forced to watch him walk away from me as if the last year hadn't happened. He was my sunshine in dreary, cloudy Forks. He was my all, my everything: my heart and soul, the light in my darkness, my world, all of my dreams, my fantasy, my reality, my sparkly vampire. Despite his ice cold skin, he was my warmth. He was my love. He was my life. And now he's gone. Poof.

_**There goes my reason for living**_

_**There goes the warmth of my dreams**_

_**There goes my only possession**_

_**There goes my everything**_

I ran into the forest numb, broken, and staggering. The trees shifted and danced as I stumbled along, clutching at my sides, willing myself to stay whole. Whole, what a funny word. Only one letter off of hole. Heck, they even sound the same. But how can you be whole when you have a hole? A root protruding too far caught my foot. I tumbled onto the leaves and dirt. The shadows and branches continued their twisted waltz around me.

I lay shivering and wet for an indeterminate amount of time. Then I saw what I could only describe as hallucinations. Sunshine glittered through a small break in the trees, illuminating a projected memory of our first kiss after he showed me the meadow. The wind blew up leaves that twirled around the memory people to the same haunting song as everything else. The leaves twisted together into streamers. The girl had a cast and they were actually dancing with her upon his feet.

The rain came back with a vengeance. The thunder and lightning from the storm perfectly accentuated the imprint of electricity from days of Biology. The strongest flash brought with it an all-consuming darkness and the whispery drone of some movie they had forced us to watch there. Then, mushrooms on the ground by my head hopped out of the ground and diced themselves up to be served with ravioli.

_**As my memory turns back the pages**_

_**I can see the happy years we had before**_

Never again though. Never again would we touch or kiss. We'd have no more periods of Biology to never pay attention in. No more nights of him watching me sleep. Every possibility of a future we had together was shattered. We were broken, no, _I _was broken; he was fine. He was off to enjoy his distractions, and I… Other than telling you I was soaking wet in a forest, I wasn't sure where I was. Lost really seemed like my smallest problem at the moment.

My heart felt like it was trying to push its way out of my ribcage. But it also felt like it was gone. Even if it was still there it was in no condition to be working that hard. I must've had some other organ working to frantically pump blood throughout my body. There was no way my heart could handle it.

_**Now the love that kept his old heart beating**_

_**Has been shattered by the closing of the door**_

I think I heard someone shouting my name. But I don't think I care.

_**There goes my reason for living**_

_**There goes the warmth of my dreams**_

_**There goes my only possession**_

_**There goes my everything**_

A/N: Ehh… so… If you actually took two minutes out of your life to read this, I think you can afford the ten seconds it takes to leave me a review. Please? I'll set puppy dog-eyed Alice on you if you don't. O_O How can you resist her? You can tell me it sucked if you want. I'll totally understand. I think it's pretty sucky. Just a passing idea. If, by some miracle, you actually liked it, you should read my other songfic Whiskey Lullaby. Thanks! Data and I love you.


End file.
